The Kinky Kitten and the Perverted Princess
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: April 2032, Kitty Ellen wanted Percy di Angelo Junior. She had the perfect plan to capture PJ's attention for good, something no one had managed so far. It worked perfectly well. Kitty/Percy Junior


PJatO || Petty || PJatO || The Kinky Kitten and the Perverted Princess || PJatO || Petty || PJatO

Title: The Kinky Kitten and the Perverted Princess – More than a One-Night-Stand

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: f/f, explicit intercourse, oral, anal, vaginal, sex toys, double penetration, m/m

Main Pairing: Kitty/Percy Junior

Side Pairing: Luke/Thess

Own Characters of the Next Generation:

 _Louranda_ : Kathryn Ellen

 _Nicercy_ : Sally Persephone di Angelo, Theseus Paul di Angelo

 _Pipabeth_ : Lucas Thomas Chase

Summary: Kitty Ellen wanted Percy di Angelo Junior. She had the perfect plan to capture PJ's attention for good, something no one had managed so far. It worked perfectly well.

 **The Kinky Kitten and the Perverted Princess**

 _More than a One-Night-Stand_

Kitty Ellen was a firm believer in the long con. Every low criminal could perform a simple theft. There was just no finesse to that kind of thing. No, the long con was what Kitty preferred, that was _art_. A little something she had learned from uncle Cecil, who had taught her everything she knew.

The most important thing about a mark was that they had to be greedy.

Kitty's mark was Sally Persephone di Angelo and that girl _was_ greedy.

First contact had happened long ago. They had started out as friends, got along pretty well. Got along even better over the years. By now, Kitty often hung out with both her best friend Luke Chase and with Percy di Angelo. Well, and Percy's twin-brother Thess but he wasn't too interested in striking up a friendship with Kitty or Luke.

The plan for this con had started on New Year's Eve 2032. Four months ago. They had sneaked off to a high school party together, because Percy's boyfriend at the time was already in high school. At that point, Kitty had gotten pretty used to Percy's constantly changing partners that rarely lasted a couple weeks. Personally, Kitty didn't care to judge. Others did. Called her a slut for being fourteen and constantly changing partners. It was why Percy didn't have many friends; because she didn't care to be judged, she also didn't care for those who only wanted to befriend her to get closer to her fathers – Nico and Percy di Angelo, great heroes of the Great Wars.

Now, as it stood, that New Year's Eve had been the first time Kitty had seen Percy naked. By accident, as she walked in on Percy and her at-that-point-boyfriend. For a long moment, Kitty just stood there, frozen and surprised. It had been the hottest thing she had ever seen. Certainly not because of _him_ , he was somehow tumbling along there, but Percy? Percy was a _masterpiece_.

That was when Kitty Ellen knew what she'd steal next. Percy di Angelo's heart. Which, of course, needed to be a long con. Percy had the attention span of a fly; if a partner didn't have enough to offer to keep her interest, she dumped them and moved on. Her taste was also all over the place – no two partners had ever been the same type. A nymph here, a satyr there, a butch daughter of Ares for half a week, then a petite son of Athena.

So the first step was to present a good hook. She needed to offer something that Percy couldn't resist; something unique her previous partners hadn't been able to offer.

The very important thing was, of course, that she couldn't simply dangle that something in front of Percy and expect things to work perfectly. Because then Kitty would just be another one in the line of partners Percy took and discarded. No, her hook needed to sink in slowly so Kitty could rail her in before Percy even realized she was hooked. Instead of one big lure, there needed to be breadcrumbs. Starting small, getting bigger. Showing Percy more and more new sides to keep her interested until Percy would not just be sexually interested anymore.

The plan was simple enough – and starting it was even simpler. Things between Percy and New-Year's-Eve-boyfriend fell apart on January the third. By January the fifth, Percy was already bored again. The two girls, due to their shared social circle, met on a party.

"Luke. I gotta be somewhere. Care to distra... I mean, entertain, Thess di Angelo?", asked Kitty.

Luke raised one eyebrow at that but then he shrugged. He knew his best friend well enough to not question her or her motives. While Luke smiled at Thess and redirected the other boy's attention, Kitty grinned as she approached Sally Persephone.

"Yo, Persephone, whatcha doing?", asked Kitty and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Percy looked up at her doubtfully. "Being bored, why?"

"Wanna dance", offered Kitty with a shrug.

Percy seemed to mainly agree out of boredom, but when minutes later they were practically grinding against each other on the dance-floor, she seemed to have the time of her life. Kitty ran her hands down Percy's back and cupped her ass to squeeze while holding eye-contact with the other girl. The legacy of Hades stared at her wide-eyed, before a grin took her over.

"Kitty-cat came to play?", asked Percy Junior teasingly.

"You know how cats are, we play with our food", whispered Kitty lowly into Persephone's ear. "And I do plan on eating you out, pretty girl."

Percy's never been one for games when it came to these kind of things, so she seemed to appreciate Kitty's direct approach. Only that Percy didn't yet know she wasn't going to get what she wanted just yet. Tonight was all about the appetizer. Making her want more.

/break\

It had been a whole week now. They still hadn't had sex yet, but Kitty managed to keep Persephone interested. Teasing, groping, making out. Every day, exploring a new bit or territory.

"Fu—uck, Kit, come on", groaned Persephone, arching her back.

"Shush. Patient princesses get rewarded", smirked Kitty as she pulled Percy's panties off.

Her legs happily fell apart for Kitty. With a pleased smile did Kitty dive in head-first, licking a broad stripe over Persephone's clean-shaved slit. Her tongue prodded between and started to lap at Persephone's labia, putting some pressure onto her clit and making the other girl moan. It didn't take Kitty long to make Persephone come, nibbling on her labia and greedily sucking on her clit.

"Okay. Okay, that was worth the wait", panted Persephone and wiped her face.

"Obviously. I know what I'm doing after all", smirked Kitty cockily. "Not some inexperienced little boy who's too overwhelmed by seeing his first pussy."

Percy huffed and rolled her eyes as she shoved Kitty. "Want me to return the favor?"

"Nah, not now", hummed Kitty and pulled Persephone closer while licking her lips.

/break\

That was essentially how their relationship continued. Kitty teased Persephone with new, fun little things every time Percy's attention seemed to slip. She introduced new toys and new games to what they were doing in the bedroom – thank the internet for all of the ideas.

"W... What are you doing down there, Kit?", asked Persephone with a gasp.

Kitty smiled as she ran her fingers over the rim of Persephone's asshole, spreading lube on it before inserting the lengthy butt-plug into her girlfriend. The legacy of Hades gave a drawn-out moan and sank down onto the bed, staring doe-eyed up at Kitty.

"What?", asked Kitty lowly. "Never did some anal play before?"

While smirking down at Persephone, Kitty took a double-ended dildo and lubed it up too before slipping one end into herself and the other into her girlfriend. PJ started moaning as Kitty began moving, thrusting the toy in and out between their bodies. She pushed down, pressing their pussies against each other, rubbing against Persephone so their clits touched.

"Fu—uck", gasped Persephone out as she grabbed helplessly for Kitty.

Kitty smirked and reached down to cup her girlfriend's tits, massaging them and then grabbing her pretty little nipple-piercings to twist and pull a little – enough to spark a bit of pain, not enough to make it uncomfortable. She knew exactly how Persephone liked it by now. Kitty let go with one hand to reach down to the butt-plug inside Persephone to pull it out a little and thrust it back in while her other hand continued playing with the piercings. With a desperate moan did Persephone come around the dildo still thrusting into her. She was panting in exhaustion as she collapsed onto the bed. Kitty thrust deeper, rubbing their clits against each other as the dildo sat as deep inside them both as possible and with the touch, she too came, convulsing around the dildo.

"You're... creative", muttered Persephone breathlessly as she rolled over onto her side.

"Babe", whispered Kitty lowly, pressing a kiss to the shaved left side of Persephone's head. "You ain't seen nothing yet. I've only been using my hands, tongue and mortal toys on you so far. You've not seen me use my... magic on you yet. Stick around and I'll change your world."

Purple mist surrounded her hands teasingly, causing Percy's eyes to widen.

/break\

"Okay. I know I'm risking to hear something I don't _want_ to hear, but... you two have been... going steady for three months now. This is like my sister's longest lasting relationship. _How_?"

Thess frowned where he was sitting curled against Luke. The two boys had gotten together a month ago, much to Kitty's surprise. She had never really figured Thess to be Luke's type, but then again, people could surprise you. Smirking, she wrapped one arm around Persephone's shoulder.

"Let's just say I have something to offer to my princess that no one else had", hummed Kitty.

"What does that even mean?", grunted Thess, one eyebrow cocked.

"Last weekend, we played _Little Mermaid_. I was the evil eight-tentacled sea witch and SP was my helpless little mermaid", smirked Kitty wickedly, her eyes clouding over with magic.

Thess made a miserable sound as he realized he now knew more about his sister's sex-life than he had _ever_ wanted to know. Turning toward his boyfriend, he buried his face in Luke's neck.

"Why are they like this? Why did I even _ask_?", groaned Thess.

Luke laughed, gently running his fingers through Thess' long hair. "Can't answer that."

Sally Persephone stuck her tongue out at her twin-brother while throwing her legs over her girlfriend's lap. So that was a thing she really hadn't expected, but the things Kitty did – not just with her magic but generally _with her mind_ , the things she came up with – it was far more interesting and exciting than anything one of her lame flings so far had to offer. They were _boring_ and after a couple days, she had to look for someone more interesting. Kitty however, oh boy, _Kathryn Ellen_. That girl had all the fantastic ideas that made life really exciting. Somehow, the dates and the... trust that went into actually spending more than just a couple days with someone were also very rewarding. Strange how those things just happened.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Uuurgh. I finished it. This has been lying around for three years, with like... the first paragraph written. I'm glad I finally managed to finish it! :3_


End file.
